A. G. Crowe
|residence=Pearl River St. Tammany Parish |spouse=Linda McCoin Crowe |children=Two children |party= Republican |occupation=Businessman; former St. Tammany Parish School Board member |religion=Baptist |alma_mater=Francis T. Nicholls High School Southeastern Louisiana University }} Almond Gaston Crowe, Jr., known as A.G. Crowe (born May 8, 1948), is a Republican member of the Louisiana State Senate from District 1 in St. Tammany Parish. Political history Crowe was born in New Orleans, and resides in Pearl River, Louisiana. His Senate District 1 includeds parts of Orleans, Plaquemines, St. Bernard, and St. Tammany parishes. He was elected in 2007, defeating the then-Democrat Kenneth L. Odinet.The seat became vacant when Senator Walter Boasso switched from Republican to Democratic affiliation and did not run for relection but instead unsuccessfully challenged Republican Bobby Jindal for governor of Louisiana. Crowe received 11,625 votes (51.81%); Odinet, 10,811 (48.e19%). See Louisiana 2008 Senate District 1 results. From 2000 (elected 1999) to 2008, Crowe represented District 76 in the Louisiana House of Representatives. He ran unsuccessfully for Senate District 12 in 1998.Redistricting after the 2000 census shifted Crowe's residence from District 12 to the adjacent District 1. After losing to Crowe, Odinet switched to the Republicans and sought election to the Louisiana Public Service Commission but failed to get into the runoff; ([http://www400.sos.louisiana.gov:8090/cgibin/?rqstyp=elcms2&rqsdta=100408 Louisiana 2008 PSC 1 first round results);] the race was ultimately won by Republican Eric Skrmetta (Louisiana 2008 PSC 1 second round results). Crowe was previously an elected member of the St. Tammany Parish School Board.Crowe bio on Votesmart.org, Crowe listing on Peoplefinders.com, and "Louisiana state Rep. A.G. Crowe to seek Senate District 1 seat" in New Orleans CityBusiness, 2007 February 7 (accessed 2009 June 17). Education and business career After finishing Francis T. Nicholls High School in New Orleans, Crowe obtained his Bachelor of Business Administration from Southeastern Louisiana University. He has worked in sales for CaseCraft Manufacturing, Gillette-Paper Mate, and Pentel. In 1982 he founded his own company, Saint Tammany Office Products (STOP), which in 1991 became the Northshore vendor for Xerox. In 2002 Crowe expanded his operation as a new company called the File Depot which has since moved beyond Saint Tammany Parish. Legislative activities Crowe was elected to the House in 1999 in a narrow victory over former Representative Suzanne Mayfield Krieger. The one-term incumbent, Tom Thornhill, a trial attorney from Slidell, did not seek a second term in 1999. Krieger, who had run for lieutenant governor in 1995, unsuccessfully sought a comeback in 1999 against Crowe. In the Senate, Crowe is vice chair of the Standing Committee on Commerce, Consumer Protection, and International Affairs. He serves or has served on other standing and ad hoc committees, several of which are involved with Katrina relief. Crowe is also highly networked into a variety of community organizations and belongs to Ducks Unlimited, Louisiana Wildlife Association, and National Rifle Association. He is a self-professed conservative. He has won numerous accolades as a legislator including being chosen the 2002 “Legislator of the Year” by the Alliance for Good Government, a bipartisan Louisiana organization which presses for honesty and integrity in public office."About A.G. Crowe" on his own site. In 2008, Crowe spoke at dedication ceremonies for the new Fremaux interchange on Interstate 10. He hailed both former Senator Gerry E. Hinton and former State Representative Edward C. Scogin, both of Slidell, for their "foresight" in making sure that the infrastructure in St. Tammany Parish kept up with the population, which could reach nearly 300,000 in the 2010 census. Crowe won his second term in the state Senate in the primary held on October 22, 2011, by defeating the term-limited State Representative Nita Hutter, a Republican from St. Bernard Parish. Crowe polled 15,717 votes (69.1 percent) to Hutter's 7,025 ballots (30.9 percent). Personal life Crowe is married to Linda McCoin Crowe, a kindergarten teacher from Bogalusa, Louisiana. The couple has two children and, as of 2009, five grandchildren. He teaches Sunday school at the Pearl River Baptist Church, an affiliate of the Southern Baptist Convention. Crowe is also a member of Rotary International.Crowe profile on Findarticles.com, Crowe bio on the Louisiana Senate site. References Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Louisiana Republicans Category:Louisiana State Senators Category:Members of the Louisiana House of Representatives Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from St. Tammany Parish, Louisiana Category:School board members in Louisiana Category:Southeastern Louisiana University alumni Category:Baptists from the United States